Eve
Eve, also known as the Mother of All, was a mysterious and powerful malevolent entity who was neither demon nor angel. She was in the depths of Purgatory, until she was released by dragons and arrived on Earth using a young virgin girl as a vessel.Like A Virgin Like the Leviathans, to whom she was related, Eve was part of existence before angels, which gave her an advantage over them, and she could thus inhibit them from using their supernatural powers.Mommy Dearest She created the alpha monsters, which were the first monsters of their allotted kind from whom their entire species descended from.Family Matters Early History Eve predated angels (except Archangels), which would dictate that she also existed before the creation of Heaven, Hell, humans and demons. She is a primordial creature born of Purgatory, and her origins seem to overlap with that of the Leviathans, a primordial, proto-monster species which similarly predates most of God's other creations.Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6 In fact, one of her firstborn children implied in a hostile conversation with a high-ranking Leviathan that Eve herself was either a Leviathan or descended from them. At some unknown point, Eve made her way to Earth and begat several known Earthly supernatural creatures, all of whom fathered the rest of their allotted species. Before re-emerging in the 21st century, Eve had last been seen on Earth around ten thousand years ago. Throughout the Series |-|Season 6= Crowley and Castiel began working together in order to find Purgatory and use the souls within as power; to this end, they needed to interrogate Eve for information. Crowley tortured and slaughtered various species of Alphas and monsters in an attempt to lure her to Earth. She was first referenced when the Alpha Vampire told the Winchesters that "we all have our mothers. Even me." However, he refuses to elaborate on this statement. Eventually, Crowley's gambit worked; an angered Eve ordered the Alphas to amass an army and arranged for her release with dragons, who abducted virginal women and used one as a sacrifice to summon her. She created new breeds of monsters, known colloquially as "Khan worm" and "Jefferson Starships," in attempt to create a new, "perfect" monster which she planned to infect the entire human race so that Crowley would be denied any souls. Several of her early experiments result in failure as the creatures died prematurely. However, she managed to succeed in Ryan Silver, an orphan boy whom the Winchesters "rescue"; Ryan later converted his brother and both attacked their uncle. With Bobby Singer and Castiel waiting outside, the Winchesters entered the diner in which Eve was hiding and discovered that they were surrounded by hybrids and Eve herself. She took their weapons and detected phoenix ash in the shotguns, so she handed them over to one of her children and ordered their immediate destruction. Eve explained to the brothers the reason why she came to Earth and what she hoped to achieve; to emphasize her point, she shape shifted into the likeness of their deceased mother. Dean claimed that her arrival was pointless, as they believed that Crowley had already been killed months before, but she revealed that Crowley was indeed still alive torturing her children and searching for Purgatory. Eve also informed them of the "perfect monster" she had created in Ryan Silver and of the mass-infection that they inadvertently helped spread. Her children then brought Castiel and Bobby into the diner. Eve offered Sam and Dean the chance to work for her in capturing Crowley. Dean refused to work with a monster, however, and told her "bite me". She obliged, deciding to force them to obey her anyway by making them into her children, but was poisoned by Phoenix ash in his blood, as he had ingested it with a shot of whiskey. Eve choked and burned from the inside before falling to the floor, dead, with her essence and what comprised her mortal form presumably returning to Purgatory after her demise. At once her children attacked the group, but with Eve no longer suppressing Castiel's powers, he effortlessly slew all the remaining monsters in the diner. Afterwards Castiel quickly healed Dean of the infection from Eve's bite. He then took the hunters to stop the Silvers, only to discover that demons sent by Crowley had already killed them. Afterwards, Crowley recovered Eve's body and performed an autopsy. He was upset with Castiel for having allowed Dean to kill her, as they had lost their best chance at opening Purgatory. |-|Season 7= In There Will Be Blood, the Alpha Vampire identifies himself as "a son of Eve." Edgar tells him that he knew Eve "and honestly, your mommy's a whore." This enrages the Alpha Vampire who attacks Edgar. Personality Like Death, Eve was normally content to uphold the natural order in which monsters and humans killed each other in turn; however, when Crowley began capturing, torturing, and killing her children in droves,Season 6 she decided to take matters into her own hands and had her children resurrect her so she could protect them. She was also very spiteful, deciding to turn every human into a monster to deprive the King of Hell the power of any souls at all. She exhibited few emotions beyond serenity, but her decision to pose as a waitress merely to surprise Dean and Sam Winchester suggests that she had a sense of humor. She seemed to be upfront and honest when speaking with the Winchesters. She also had a mocking side to her sense of humor as she took their mother's form to taunt them. Eve was largely apathetic towards the human race as a whole, but occasionally showed disdain or cruel amusement towards them. She began compelling even her benevolent children, such as Lenore, to kill or turn as many as possible against their will once she arrived on Earth, presumably to build her army. She went about trapping a bar filled with people, infecting some, and allowing the others to be killed while she watched on and casually sipped at a drink. However, she was initially willing to negotiate with the Winchesters if they agreed to help her capture Crowley. When explaining what she had done to someone she had turned, Eve simply called her infection "a gift". She viewed herself as a loving mother with regards to all monsters descended from her. She was angered by Crowley's barbaric attempts to use her children to find Purgatory, and arranged to be summoned onto Earth in order to stop him. She also seems to look down on God, whom she implied to know, for having abandoned his children (i.e. humankind), something she claims she would never do. Physical Appearance Eve's true appearance was not known; however, a glimpse of it on a video camera revealed a gray, decrepit and somewhat shadowed face. In her introduction, her eyes glowed a fiery yellow-orange, but in the said recording they were milky-white. Upon her death, her veins darkened and she bled watery black blood like Leviathans. When Eve manifested on Earth, she possessed the body of a young brunette girl wearing a white dress whom two dragons offered up to her as tribute. She briefly took on the form of Mary Winchester. After death her body was collected by Crowley who began an autopsy. Crowley found that her vessel's interior body cavity was highly altered with the addition of an egg sac containing hundreds if not thousands of eggs. Her brain also apparently maintained the empathetic link with her children even after her physical body's death. Powers and Abilities Eve was a particularly old and powerful entity, and her power compared to that of the Leviathans is thoroughly unknown. However, being related to them, she shared certain characteristics with the Leviathans, notably a resistance to angelic powers and shapeshifting. Based on what little is known about Eve, she can at least be considered as powerful as the old gods. Eve was also one of the very few entities capable of creating new beings and one of the only beings with the rare ability of permanently altering souls to create monsters otherwise known as Fallen Beasts, a trait she passed on to all of her children. Eve also referred to the souls in Purgatory as her "supply", implying she could draw on souls for power, not unlike angels and demons. Crowley was also very confident that Eve could have opened the door to Purgatory.The Man Who Would Be King *'Immortality:' Eve was immortal and could not die of disease or old age. She referred to herself as being older than even the angels. *'Invulnerability:' Eve was presumed to be immune to most forms of conventional harm and the only documented method for harming her was with the ashes of a phoenix. *'Regeneration:' Eve can evidently regenerate from damage sustained on her body. When she took over her vessel and was released from Purgatory, Eve's arms and legs were covered in severe burns, however she later reappeared completely restored. *'Superhuman Strength:' Eve possessed a measure of superhuman strength, seen when she ripped off the lock and handles from a door to prevent her future victims from escaping. She was self-assured enough to claim that she would take care of the demon Crowley if she was to find him. *'Superhuman Speed:' Eve could evidently move at inhuman speeds. She displayed this by instantly running behind Dean while having been talking to him face to face less than a second before and when she appeared out of nowhere behind a truck driver. *'Heightened Senses:' Eve's senses were superhumanly acute, seeing as she managed to realize that Dean and Sam had imbued their shotguns with ammunition laced with phoenix ash by simply smelling the barrels of their weapons. *'Advanced Biokinesis:' Eve's signature ability was her production of unique supernatural chemical formulas, with which she could to turn humans into monsters — vampires, ghouls, werewolves and the like. She could even create new monster species by means of experimentation. However, she apparently needed to perfect this ability when attempting to produce a new kind of monster, seeing as how a number of her creations died prematurely before she eventually succeeded in building what she deemed "the perfect beast" and she dismissed these failures as "beta tests." Eve seemed to require physical contact (e.g a bite, a kiss, or even a gentle touch) in order to induce such changes in individuals herself. **'Conversion:' As a side effect of her conversion, the souls of Eve's victims were altered and when they die their soul goes to neither Heaven nor Hell, but instead is redirected straight to Purgatory. **'Monster Birthing:' The womb of Eve's vessel was biologically altered to continuously produce and incubate hundreds, if not thousands, of monster eggs, even after the death of both Eve and the host. Eve could release her creations through her mouth....And Then There Were None **'Psychic Connection to Monsters:' All of Eve's creations and their own progeny were psychically connected to her, and she could use this link to to send them messages and forcibly compel them to do her bidding, even while imprisoned in Purgatory. She in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, and knows what they know; Lenore compared it to being like a video camera for Eve. Even after Eve's demise, monsters are apparently still bonded to her vessel's cerebral cortex, as when Crowley inserted an electric probe into her head, a nearby restrained vampire reacted in agony. Due to being created by Eve directly, her firstborns bear a stronger psychic connection to her. *'Shapeshifting:' Eve could instantaneously modulate her form at will. At one point, she modified her vessel's appearance to look and sound exactly like Mary Winchester. Her shapeshifting was advanced to a degree demonstrated only by a few other creatures, namely the Alpha Shapeshifter, the Leviathans, and the Archangels. *'Flight:' Once she took her vessel, she rose out from the depths Purgatory. *'Possession:' To once again walk the Earth, Eve required the use a vessel and that vessel apparently had to be a virgin girl. Her presence within a host body also altered its physiology (i.e. black blood and a highly mutated womb). *'Angelic Power Negation:' Due to her advanced age and knowledge over an angel's inner mechanisms, Eve was able to block high-ranking angelic beings from accessing their powers by 'unplugging' them as shown when she negated Castiel's abilities through her mere presence. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Eve was able to conceal her presence from the watch of Castiel and any other angel. Thus the Winchester brothers and their allies had to rely on the willing testimony of a monster ally to know her whereabouts. Weaknesses *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". The reason for this is because the phoenix are akin to cancer for Eve; the progenitor of the phoenix race was born from her body, but it was toxic to her and she cast it out.Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6 This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately killed Eve and, presumably, banished her essence back to Purgatory. Trivia *Eve is the secondary antagonist for Season 6, having been a part of a Big Bad Ensemble for most of the season. *Her name references the Biblical Eve, who is regarded as the mother of the human race in Abrahamic religions. **According to executive producer and writer Ben Edlund, the name for Supernatural's Eve is also a pun on the "eve" (the day before a holiday) of monsters as both their genesis point and her goal of a world ruled by them. **The episode Road Trip confirms that the biblical Adam and Eve did exist in the Supernatural Universe. *Her character borrows the title "The Mother of All Monsters" from Echidna of Greek mythology. *In addition to the Greek Echidna, as mentioned above, Eve also strongly resembles the Babylonian Tiamat, though she claims to have visited Earth more than 6,000 years before the founding of the first Babylonian dynasties (1894 B. C. E.), and the Semitic Lilith, not to be confused with the character of the same name. *Eve refers to the people she has mutated as her "children." *Edgar said he knew Eve, referring to her as a "whore". **Eve appeared to have reciprocated Edgar's disposition towards her, as she considered her newly created children to be the "perfect beasts", despite the existence of the physically superior Leviathan. *Eve may have some mind reading ability as she was capable of shapeshifting into Sam and Dean's mother despite never having seen her, and knew that she died to protect them. **As Dean became a vampire, albeit briefly, and was confirmed to be linked to the Alpha Vampire, Eve could have learned this knowledge then. *The book Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting reveals that she had created the five swords that are able to kill dragons to prevent them from growing too powerful and wiping out their "siblings". *She was the only known supernatural entity apart from angels, demons, and Leviathan to require a vessel to manifest on Earth. *Eve is very similar to the Leviathans, also known as the first beasts in creation. **Both are some of the few creatures known to predate angels. **Both are capable of suppressing angelic powers and can shapeshift. Although Eve did not require the DNA of the being whose form she copied in order to shapeshift, unlike the Leviathans. **Similarly, they both can possess human bodies to manifest on Earth, with their respective vessels bleeding black-colored blood. However Eve's blood was not as thick as the Leviathan's. *In There Will Be Blood, the Alpha Vampire remarked that monsters come from the Leviathans and a high-ranking Leviathan didn't outright deny this statement, strongly implying that at the very least, Eve was somehow related to the Leviathan. *According to Sera Gamble in Supernatural: The Official Companion Season 6, Eve and Eleanor Visyak are a "similar kind of creature," but Eve herself is "higher on the food-chain' and more powerful. *In the non-canon novel Supernatural: Night Terror, Sam theorizes that Eve used Night Hags or similar creatures to create many of her monsters. References Other Eves *Eve (Light and Dark) *Eve (The Primordials) *Eve (Chaos' Awakening) *Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation) *Eve (Natural Opposites) *Eve (The Great Return) *Eve (Daughter of Heaven and Hell) Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Offical Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Villains Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Higher Beings